Saints Flow 2
by TigerTantrum
Summary: Sequel to my first story "Saints Flow" You don't have to read the first one to understand this one, so read on! Hope you enjoy! Fem!Boss OC/Shaundi (mentions of past sexual situations involving Viola/Fem!BossOC
1. Chapter 1

Me and Shaundi hadn't exactly... Lasted.

We broke up a few months ago, and her reason still unknown to me. She never told me why, but one day she burst through the door, slapped me across my face, and dumped me. As she stormed out of the room I knew something was wrong, but she barley even smiled at me anymore, so why ask? She broke me, and for a while I was really depressed. I mean, really depressed. But after a while, I was okay. Shaundi was distant, which made it hurt less. I sighed. I knew I was alright now, but still... If I could rewind and relive every moment I had with Shaundi, I would. In a heartbeat. But, time moves on and so do we. So eventually I sucked it up, smoked a lot of weed, and now I'm good. I'm totally good.

I zipped up the zipper of my tight cargo's, looking behind me to glance at Viola, naked and buried in my sheets. This happens quite often, Viola comes over, she kisses me, and then this. But it's whatever, it doesn't matter. She's good in bed anyway. I tightened the black tie around my collar, Viola slurring behind me. I grinned.

"Rise and shine, DeWynter." I said, turning and finding her naked torso emerge from the rustled sheets, her hair in a mess framing her face and a sleepy but satisfied smirk.

"Sophia, why don't you ever let me take you out on a date?" Viola questioned me, and I giggled.

"Viola, you took me out on a date a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but you never went out with me again after that, did you?" Viola smirked devilishly sexy, and I began climbing on top of her.

"Sh, Viola... Stop talking... now..." I whispered onto her lips, kissing her softly and feeling the vibration of her moan into my mouth. This is the way i got her to shut up, even in public if i just needed her mouth shut. She kissed me back, and a knock at the door made me mumble against Viola's lips, "Wha-?" Kinzie burst through the door, holding a laptop under her arm.

"Boss!... Wow, gross. You doing Viola now?" Kinzie questioned with a grossed out look on her face. I smiled.

"Yeah, but it's casual. What's up?"

"Morning Star gave up! I don't see them out on the streets anymore by the monitors, and Shaundi-"

"Shaundi? Where the hell has she been?"

"Avoiding you, obviously." Kinzie pushed the side of my head teasingly, and i swatted her hands away with a smirk.

"Well, okay. So? We can handle them, even if they do come back."

"Wow, thanks for congratulating me on getting rid of an entire fucking gang, Boss!" Kinzie hissed at me, about to get up as I grabbed her elbow with a smile.

"Thank you, Kinzie. Nice work. I'm proud of you." I smiled kissing her cheek, Kinzie turning and blushing violently, looking down and exiting my room with her laptop under her arm.

"Yeah... Whatever." She mumbled, closing the door behind her. I looked back over at Viola, who still lay in my bed. I began to walk out of my room, a saint handing me a cup of tea. I thanked them and sipped from the warm cardboard cup, grabbing a magazine with the advertisements for, "Gangstas' In Space" In big bold letters on the cover. I flipped through it and sat on the couch, stopping at a page with me and Shaundi on it. I immediately felt my heart drop, my eyes well with tears.

I slipped on my sunglasses and the page slightly crumpled under my clenched fingertips, as they grazed the photographed face of the girl that broke my heart. I put my tea on the table and stared into her eyes behind my sunglasses. That...dark brown. That... fucking dark brown. I threw the magazine down onto the floor, running my fingers roughly through my hair as I bent forward. I got up and walked to the big window, facing the pool outside. I rested my forehead against my arm that lay against the cool glass. I heard steps come down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching from a far, I stared at Sophia. She sat on the purple couch in the living room, looking at a magazine that had my face in it for the new movie staring us that's coming soon. I shook my head. I knew exactly what I did to her... But I had to. For her own safety.

I watched as she threw the magazine down and ran her slender fingers through her chocolate colored locks, and walk slowly to the window. I stepped down, my heels clicking against the steps. She immediately spun around. And when she saw me, she gave me the exact reaction I didn't want. She looked down and clenched her jaw, then looked back up at me, so God damn filled with tension and suffer.

"Hi-" She began to stutter out, but then Viola walked over and kissed her. I clenched my fists and burned the back of Viola's head with my eyes as Sophia kissed her back. Viola murmured things to Sophia about whatever the fuck they did last night. A smirk began to curl at Viola's swollen lips, and Sophia slightly pushed her away as a saint tried to talk to her.

I began to walk down the steps again, heading over to Sophia. I looked down as I approached her.

"Kinzie um... She was telling me how Morning Star-"

"Yeah... I know." Sophia said in that gentle and knowing way she used to. I looked up at her, and she smiled. A sad smile. "She was telling me this morning-"

"Yeah, little ginger cunt interrupted us, didn't she Sophie?" Viola smirked devilishly at Sophia and back at me. Sophia's face blushed in a horribly embarrassed tomato red, and I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she blushed like that. But then Viola's statement rang in my ears, and I found myself digging my sharp fingernails into her black sweater, shoving her against the glass as hard as I could.

"What the fuck did you just say, DyWinter?" I growled at her, holding a gun to her throat that I hid in the back of my pants. She smirked again and chuckled menacingly.

"We fucked, Shaundi. What? It's not like you're the one who got dumped." Viola snickered.

"Viola, We are not going to talk about that! Shaundi," Sophia grabbed me by the hips and pushed me away, grabbing my gun. "Why would you do that to Viola?" She demanded, holding the gun close to my face. This was as close as she'd been in a long time. So long, I had forgotten that heavy, sweet scent that her breath always possessed. I leaned closer, beginning to remove her sunglasses slowly. Her breath hitched. But as soon as I had her, she was gone.

She backed up from me and dropped my gun, blushing again and bolting out the glass door. She ran outside and sat on the edge of the heli pad. I sighed, picked my gun up and punched Viola, then let her fall and kicked her in the stomach. I made sure my heel dug into her.

"You fucking ever talk about the break up again and i will throw you in an unmarked grave while you're still breathing, asshole!" I kicked Viola again and walked back to my room, slamming the door behind me and holding back a scream. I sighed deeply, pressing my back against the door and sliding down against it to the floor.

I did this for a reason... Hopefully the reason was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

I let the cool breeze flow against my neck, shivering slightly and shoving my hands in my pockets. I laid down against the heli pad, sighing and adjusting my sunglasses.

I heard heels click behind me and I barley made an effort to look back.

"Boss," Shaundi spoke quietly, and I immediately sat up and spun around, Shaundi standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "I think we should talk."

"Um... Awright, uh, sit." I said awkwardly, patting the spot beside me. Shaundi walked over and sat down, letting her legs dangle off the edge against mine. I took in a shaky breath and moved slightly away from her, and she slouched and looked down. She regained her posture and turned her head to look at me.

"So you're with Viola now?"

* * *

"What? No... Hell no. She just kinda, you know gets the job done under the sheets, you know?" I swallowed hard, Shaundi nodding and smirking bitterly. "I don't really like it, I usually turn off the lights or something..." I trailed off, leaning on my hands and turning my torso toward Shaundi.

"That's it? You don't even care, do you? What happened didn't even matter to you, did it?" Shaundi began raising her voice. I shook my head.

"Who the fuck said that, Shaundi? Seriously, do you have any idea how broken hearted I was after that? Now calm down! You're really going to go there?"

"Yeah actually, I am! Do you have any idea how fucking hard it was to do something like that to you? Do you have any idea how painful it was to see that look on your face?" Shaundi began to yell, and I shook my head.

"Shaundi. If it was that hard, why did you do it?"

"For you! I did it for you!" Her voice cracked, and her eyes began to well in tears. Immediately she looked away from me in embarrassment. I widened my eyes, running my fingers up her arm and pulling her toward me.

"Shaundi, please don't cry. Look at me..." I cupped her cheek as I scooted closer to her, and she ripped her arm from my grip and ran back inside. I sighed and watched her go, knowing even if i called her a hundred times, she wouldn't turn around. So, i laid back down, sighed, and looked up at the gray sky that blew cold winds down at me.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket, the Saint's theme song beginning to ring in my ears. I picked it up.

"What?"

_"Boss!"_ It was Kinzie.

"What, Kinz? Is it still about Morning Star? Cause' like I said, we could handle them-"

"_No, Sophia, it's Phillipe_."

"Kinzie, Phillipe is dead. Long since dea-"

_"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetie, but Phillipe was not killed that day you blew up his building. Apparently the reading I've been getting was sent from that Decker kid... I forgot his name."_

"Who? Matt?"

_"Yeah! That loser hacked my system and sent fake fucking readings!"_ I could tell Kinzie was more than angry, I heard her throw something across the room. I cringed.

"Kinzie, how could Phillipe still be alive? And anyway who cares if Matt sent you fake readings? It's not like their coming back. They probably don't have the balls to."

_"Look outside." _

"Kinzie I am outside."

_"I meant look down you ass!"_ Kinzie snarled, and I looked past my sneakers to the ground below me. I kid you not, the front of the crib was more than swarmed in red and blue. Fuck. I sighed and looked behind me, Shaundi walking back up to me, her face slightly flushed. I handed her the phone and she looked down at the sidewalks below us, and cursed. She threw me her pistol and I caught it with ease, cocking the gun and shooting at a few Morning Star, getting one in the head as the rest of them looked for where the bullet's were coming from. I laughed, shooting another as they squirmed like ants looking for a sniper. Peirce ran down the heli pad's steps, looking down. I kept laughing and handed him the gun, Peirce laughing with me as Shaundi looked at us like we were both nuts, and looked very very angrily down at the red scarfed pricks. Johnny ran down and shot at them as well, all of us cracking up laughing and Shaundi hitting the back of both men's heads. She patted the top of my head. I smiled.

"Will you three stop acting like children? Come on, let's go handle this." Shaundi handed me my phone back, a bullet shooting up at us and we all bolted back inside, grabbing guns and me handing Shaundi's pistol back to her.

"When this is over, we need to talk." Shaundi said to me, looking behind my sunglasses and into my eyes, patting my arm and turning around toward the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

I had put my Bluetooth into my ear, Kinzie channeled on so she could hear everything that happened during the fight.

"Kinz, I need you to call Oleg, they've got Brute's here."

_"Eh... Can you do it? He likes me... it's gross." _

"Kinz, just tell him to be here, and then hang up."

_"Okay!" _

I walked out from the garage with Shaundi, Johnny and Peirce going up by the front door to pose for a distraction. I climbed stealthily up the garage opening, immediately firing at numerous Morning Star, Shaundi climbing up behind me and killing most of the men on her right side. I pressed my back against a nearby bench and hid behind it, bullets chipping the cement behind me, pieces flying by me and dust blowing into my hair. I blindly shot behind my head, hearing the bullets hit a nearby car and the explosion go off as i hit the gas tank.

"Kinzie! Are they bringing back up?!"

"_Nope, they just like cars." _

"Where the hell is Oleg?"

_"Should be there in about..."_ A car flew in the air past my head and into the HQ.

"Never mind. He's here." I looked behind me to find Oleg crushing most of the Deckers that showed up, Kinzie obviously telling him to do so, since he did so thoroughly. A bullet flew past my head, and I followed the bullets path and watched more come after it, shooting back at my attempted assassin.

Phillipe.

He raised his arm and everyone stopped firing and watched him. I slowly rose from behind the bench, jumping over the concrete structure with one arm and Shaundi coming to stand next to me, Johnny and Peirce on my other side. Shaundi stepped in front of all of us, walking to Phillipe and pressing a gun to his forehead.

"Listen you Belgium prick, we had a deal." Shaundi growled,Phillipe smirking. I was in shock.

"What?! Shaundi, what are you talking about?" Peirce asked her, Johnny shaking his head in disgust.

"Shaundi, come back here," Johnny said calmly. "Put the fucking gun down."

"No! We had a deal, isn't that right, Phillipe?" She snarled into his face. I slowly walked over, Phillipe meeting my gaze. I took off my sunglasses and slipped my glasses on, slowly walking closer.

"Shaundi... Stop," I said quietly to her, wrapping my arm around her hips. "Put the gun down." I whispered into her ear softly. I felt her tense, then relax so much I thought she would fall down. Her breath quivered as she leaned into me and her eyelids fluttered. Phillipe smirked. Then Shaundi tensed up again and moved the gun to his neck. Phillipe grinned at me and puffed the cigarette that lay in between his thin lips.

"Me and your...ex here, made a deal. She dumps you, and I leave you alone. I was planning to capture and kill you, though... She followed my deal through. But..." Phillipe shrugged, his heavy accent seeping through his calm words. "I got bored. So, i wanted to try and kill the Saints boss again, you see?" He backed away from Shaundi's gun, and took a puff of his cigarette again, removing the white stick from his mouth and throwing it under his shoe. He blew smoke into Shaundi's face. "Nice doing business with you." He turned, and everyone left, hopped in their cars and drove off like nothing happened. I stood there, holding Shaundi to me. I released her from my grip, Shaundi putting the gun back into the waistband of her pants.

"Shaundi," I said quietly, Shaundi turning to me, clenching her jaw tightly.

"I just wanted to keep you safe." Shaundi protested, looking deeply into my eyes, almost with anger.

"I could have handled them, Shaundi."

"No Sophia, you don't understand! I couldn't let them do what I knew they were going to do! They weren't just going to send little fuckers, I knew you could have handled that. But they were going to get you and then blow this whole place up, so all of you quit looking at me like that!" Shaundi said to all of us, Johnny putting his hands up.

"Girl, you know you could have told us." Peirce said, Shaundi shook her head. She put up her left arm and under it lay what looked like a mosquito bite.

"They chipped me, I couldn't say a thing or they would carry out the plan after all, inside the chip there was a pellet filled with poison. If it recognized my voice saying anything about it, the poison would be released. The implant is going to dissolve since the deal is off and I'll shit it out, but it's there." Shaundi said, looking down. I shook my head, grabbing her arm and gently pressing my finger against the bump.

"Look Shaundi, I know you wanted to protect me or whatever, but seriously did you really have to slap me?" I smiled, relieved but slightly angry. Peirce and Johnny had gone back inside, Shaundi smiling for the first time in a long time. She looked up at me, making me smile down at her from seeing those lips curl. She began to lean in, my smile slowly disappearing as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in. My heart began to race, but I felt a hand wrap around my elbow and yank me back.

* * *

"Sophia! What do you think you're doing?" Viola demanded, Sophia flying back from my grasp and into her's. Sophia stuttered as Viola pulled her inside, Sophia helpless in her state of shock. I shook my head. Oh yeah. She's fucking Viola now. I walked back into the building after they had already gone up the elevator, clicking the up button and sighing, looking up at the ceiling of the elevator in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Viola dragged me into her room, kissing me sloppily and grabbing my breasts from over my shirt. I tore my mouth from hers, pushing her away.

"Viola, stop! I don't want you like that."

"That's not what you said last night when my head was in between your legs." Viola smiled devilishly. _"Oh Viola, yes, ohh yes faster!"_ She mimicked me, spanking my ass as she approached me again. I growled at her.

"Wow yeah make fun of me. "_Fuck me, yes Sophia harder, Oh yes! Eat my pussy baby, yes!"_ I mimicked back Viola, who laughed bitterly and kissed me again. I kissed her back with anger, Viola moaning into my mouth and chuckling smoothly. I pushed her away again and walked out, Viola plopping herself down on her bed.

I tightened my tie, looking up and seeing Shaundi walk in from the elevator. I smirked and began to walk up the stairs, meeting Shaundi halfway.

"Um, Shaun?"

"What?" Shaundi crossed her arms and looked down. I sighed, and all of a sudden Kinzie began bolting toward me from above the steps and I smiled, chuckling bitterly.

"Boss! Everything, and I mean everything, is back up. Like, Matt Miller is back and I've had to kick him from my hard drive like twice. I actually um... can you come with me?" Kinzie asked all in one huge breath, Shaundi looking up, once at me, and once at Kinzie. She blew out a frustrated sigh and marched all the way down the stairs, shoving past me. Kinzie grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room.

"So turns out Matt has like, this huge military program put into a chair i'm going to need to put right here," Kinzie waved into her room as she threw the door open and sat in her chair, rolling to different sections of the many computer screens all over the desks. I flickered on the light and she yelled. "Sophia! Turn that shit off." Kinzie snarled and I grinned, turning off that light and pulling the little string on a lamp by her bed that I insisted she have. Even if she didn't use it. Kinzie turned to me and smiled. "Ready to go plant shopping?" "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

After fighting my way through a Decker infested Burns Hill Reactor's Plant, It was property of the Saints. And so was that military component whatever thing Kinzie needed. I really liked it here, it was real open and full of a lot of cool private tunnels and waterfalls. And looking up at the purple buildings mostly made of glass, made me feel proud. And rich.

But now, all that shit over and the Decker's emptied out, this was like a little empire oasis we couldn't be touched in. I hummed a soft tune to myself while I walked into one of the tunnels with a bag of my spray paint cans clattering around on the inside. I threw it down and knelt beside it, grabbing a white paint and beginning to spray the inside of one of the tunnels in a base for a sketch i drew on paper i pulled out with a can.

* * *

I watched Sophia from a far, leaning against the bark of a tree as she began to work on the concrete tunnels. She pulled out a piece of paper with a messy drawing on it and began to spray a big "S" on the wall. I began to walk towards her.

"So, this is how you decorate our new crib?" I smirked, Sophia ignoring me and continuing to paint the wall with purple letters. I huffed out a breath and crossed my arms, waiting for her response. She turned her head toward me for a split second and turned back, then took a double take and smiled, pulling a headphone out of her left ear.

"Oh, hey Shandi! 'Didn't see you there, what's uh, what's up? You alright? You look a little pale." Sophia furrowed her brow, grabbing the purple can again and shaking it in her right hand, still staring at me intently. Now that she stood here before me, I had no idea where I was going with the conversation I was trying to start. I stuttered and my face went paler.

"U-Uh I was just um, wondering what you're doing there!" I said, maybe with a little but too much enthusiasm. Sophia gave me a weird look.

"Um, what does it look like i'm doing?" She replied distantly and suspiciously, making me nod quickly.

"Yeah! Totally that looks awesome!" I said, waving my hand over the barley finished paint. Sophia smirked and chuckled softly, furrowing her brow again.

"I'm not even finished. It's just an S and an I with a halo. You sure you're alright, Shaun? You got paler. For Christ's sake you look like me." Sophia smirked, making my knees weaker than they already were. How in hell can she be so cool and calm and... hot right now?

"No no I'm alright, just a little bored." I said quickly.

"Maybe you should go lay down."

"Maybe you should stop putting graffiti on walls."

"Maybe you should let me do what I want."

"And graffiti is what you want?"

"Passion is what I want." Sophia spilled, looking me up and down and dropping her spray cans. I began to walk quickly towards her.

"I know where you can find passion." I said, Sophia grabbing me by my hips as I held to the wide collar of her jacket and pulling her in for a steamy kiss. I felt the sparks fly all over again as we moaned into the long missed contact of each others mouths, Sophia lifting me onto the opposite wall without the paint on it and hooking my legs around her hips, pressing her pelvis into my center. I whimpered loudly, missing the way her tongue played with the inside of my mouth and her teeth nipped at my bottom lip.

"I missed you so much Sophia, I'm so sorry please forgive me, please."

"I missed you too Shaundi, of course I forgive you now shut up.." Sophia murmured into my lips, making my breath get heavier.

"I love you, Boss.. come on," I whispered, hopping down from her grasp and grabbing her hand, biting my lip and laughing, dragging Sophia into the building with our fingers interlaced perfectly again, Sophia's smile brighter than any light that had been in my life for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

I shoved me and Sophia into my room, flickering on the lamps beside my bed and kissing her deeply, her hands running up and down my sides, grabbing at my ass and my whimpers filling the lustful atmosphere.

Sophia pushed me down onto the bed, ripping my shirt off and kissing down to my breasts, un-clipping my bra and throwing it somewhere as she ran her warm, wet tongue all over my nipples. I threw my head back as she bucked her hips into me, moaning into my skin and unbuckling my jeans with slick fingertips and shoving her hand down my pants. My eyelids fluttered shut and I moaned loudly, feeling my underwear already soak under Sophia's slender fingers that began to work at my clit. I shut my eyes tight, my jaw open as I moaned softly into her sweet smelling hair that I missed so much.

"Jesus Shaundi, you're so wet already." Sophia smirked into my neck, nipping at the thin flesh and sucking on the skin. I already felt myself getting close as Sophia dipped a finger into me and pumped it in and out of my pussy.

"S-Sophia s-stop," I moaned desperately out into her ear. "I...I'm gonna c-cum!" I stuttered out in between moans, the coil in my stomach tightening. Sophia just pumped in and out of me faster, making the swirling in my stomach get tighter and tighter and my moans get louder and louder, till all of a sudden she slipped her fingers out from me, making me whimper in disapproval. She tore my jeans off my legs, kissing her way down to my calves and back up to my lips, my fingers working at the button and zipper on her pants and slipping them off, her smooth legs wrapping around my hips as I flipped us over so I laid on top. I immediately began to rip off her clothing, her jeans and jacket already somewhere thrown across the room.

With Sophia's hands spanking at my ass and pulling and slamming our hips into each other's, my climax was coming closer and closer in less than a few minutes. With Sophia's slick tongue rolling around against mine and my hands under her shirt playing with her soft breasts, my pussy began throbbing and pulsing uncontrollably hard. I wanted her, I needed so bad to have her again.

She pushed me forward back on the bed and lay back on top of me, pulling me onto her lap and rubbing my pussy with passion, tracing her teeth over my nipples. I shivered, moaning her name into her hair and bucking my hips into her fingers as the tips slipped into my entrance. Sophia sucked on my breasts and slipped a finger into my pussy, slapping my ass as the pleasure began to grow again. I hated how fast she could make me climax. I pushed her back down, beginning to grind my pussy into hers through our underwear, the hot wet spot on her pussy rubbing against me, Sophia's eyebrows furrowing in pleasure as she whimpered and bit her lip. Feeling her against me gave me mind numbing pleasure, both of our panties coming off and being thrown across the room by my eager fingertips. Sophia slithered out of her shirt and removed her bra, now both of us completely bare and our skin burning and sweating in hot arousal. As I pressed my body up against Sophia, resting my center into her's, a shiver sailed down my spine into the soft skin of her body. She felt me shiver and held onto me, clawing at the skin on my back as she bucked her hips up into me.

I began to murmur dirty things into her mouth, her lips moving against mine as she whimpered really sexy things back into mine. I felt my nail's scratch violently on her back, tearing at her skin slightly and feeling blood drip over my fingers. Sophia's back arched and her breathing got heavier, her eyes shutting tight as I knew she was about to cum on me. I felt my own muscles getting tighter, Sophia's fingers on my nipples making it almost impossible to hold on much longer as I rocked us back and forth. I tried so hard not to cum first, but I did, and almost immediately after, Sophia did too with loud and high pitched moans. I rode out my earth-shattering orgasm, me and Sophia's bodies shaking and writhing as I rolled off of her.

I laid next to her, both of us breathing hard as we both smiled and looked up at the ceiling, then at each other. Sophia started to laugh, and I began to laugh to. And before we knew it we were giggling like school girls, Sophia taking my hand and kissing it tenderly, our fingers intertwining. We both looked back up at the ceiling, our heads touching as we breathed in and out, the silence absolutely comforting. I sighed, relieved that I had her back in my grasp. Sophia looked over at me, kissing my cheek and sitting up, my body following hers.

She laid back on her palms, my hands rubbing over her body and holding her close to me, kissing inside the crook of her neck. Sophia smirked, leaning into my lips. I felt my whole body warm up on the inside, being able to feel her against me again was incredible.

"So... Where does this leave us?" Sophia began, looking over at me with this quiet tone in her voice. I looked back at her and shrugged, kissing her softly and resting my head on her shoulder. I dabbed the scratches on her back with the purple sheets, looking down at the small drops of blood that had seeped from the scratches onto the blanket. I heard Sophia sigh deeply and suck on her teeth, getting up and grabbing a black shirt, slipping it on under a bombers jacket. I stared at her confused.

"Honey, where are you going?" I asked her, wrapping the sheets around me and walking over to her, looking down at her as she finished tying her shoes. She looked up at me.

"Shaundi... Look, what happened, maybe I need some time to think. I don't really want to call this a relationship so soon, because that's what we did last time." She slipped on black leather gloves.

"This isn't like last time." I countered. Sophia laughed.

"Really? Last time you came to me to talk and we ended up having sex. You can't tell me that isn't like last time... The first time." Sophia smirked sadly, buttoning her black jeans and kissing my forehead. "I'll be back later, I'm gonna go see a movie, maybe take a walk." She said, walking out of my room and shutting the door without another word. I listened to her fancy shoes click on the wood as she ventured away from me, making me want to scream but making my eyes fill up in tears. I shook the feeling out of me, sighing and throwing the sheet around my body onto the bed, getting ready to take a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the movie theater, everyone jumping at the screams of a girl being massacred, but i just sat there with my 3-D glasses on, eating my popcorn and laughing. The movie didn't last for as long as I'd hoped, I got out at about 10:45 and I could see my breath fog in front of me in the cold as I stepped outside. I shoved my hands in my pockets and pulled out a hookah pen, slipping it between my lips and taking in the vapor deeply. I jumped onto a bench waiting for the bus, closing my eyes and puffing deeply into the pen, looking up at a young woman who had her eyes on me.

I bent my head back, blowing the smoke out slowly, the girl winking at me. I smiled and shook my head, leaning forward and jumping on the next bus that came. When I got off I felt like I was being followed. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, that strange blonde woman that winked at me was on my heels. I furrowed my brows, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Sophia please come back to my exes apartment so we can talk about this."_ Shaundi demanded from the other end of the phone. I took another puff of my pen.

"Shaundi look i'll be back before 11'O clock okay?"

_"Boss, It's almost 12." _

"Look pumpkin, I'll come to your place as soon as I can, alright?" With that, I hung up and the girl behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned.

"You're the boss of the Third Street Saints, right?" She asked, her eyes wide. I nodded. She pulled out a Gangstas in Space comic book.

"Can you sign this?" She asked, her voice shaky. I smiled and nodded, taking her pen and signing the cover. I gave it back to her and turned, hearing her yell in victory, shaking my head and beginning my journey to Shaundi's exes apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in my exes old apartment, crossing my legs and resting them on the table. I stress fully ran my hands down my face as I heard light steps approach the door. I stood up quickly, straightening out my shirt, and twiddling my thumbs as Sophia entered the room, swinging the door open in front of her and leaning in. She left her feet on the outside of the apartment, looking at me. I waved her in as she closed the door behind her and stepped in, shivering in the difference between the warmth in the apartment and the blistering cold outside.

I grabbed a blanket and led her toward the couch, sitting her down and rubbing her shoulders as she looked down at me, smirking.

"Thanks, Shaundi." She said, pressing our foreheads together. I sighed, taking her cheek in my hand as she took me under the blanket with her, holding me close to her warm body. I cuddled into her, sniffling slightly from my earlier crying. Sophia wrapped an arm around my back, pulling me in and turning my face to hers with her cold hands, kissing me softly on the lips. I returned the kiss, sighing into her mouth. Sophia backed up, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm ready." She whispered, making my heart flutter in joy once again instead of emptiness.

"Me too." I said, kissing her again. "

So... What does this mean?"

"I think it's up to us what happens next."

"I know what I want."

"So do I." Sophia said, taking both of my hands in hers and kissing me gently, laying me back down on the couch. "And I know that I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, kissing Sophia again as she smiled back down at me. I furrowed my brows, retreating from her mouth. She looked confused.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Does this mean we're back together?"

"Yeah, Shaundi. It does." Sophia whispered, covering both of our bodies in the blanket as we prepared for a long night of embraces under a warm blanket. After all, you have to be a sinner to be a Saint.


End file.
